Hinata's new best friend -DISCONTINUED-
by RabbitsAreNotBunnies
Summary: Hinata stumbles upon a girl in need of assistance. Hinata dares disobey instructions. But is forced to be the sheer crying of a girl. Will she be able to help her? And will the two become more than unknown strangers? -Lame summary, just read the story :P
1. Hinata's Decision

**ME: Hello, viewers! **

**Naruto: I JUST BEAT TEME IN SPARRING!**

**Sasuke: I wasn't even trying. **

**Naruto: Whatever...**

**ME: Shut up! Now on with the story, but first, I must disclaim! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, except the plot, that is! Umm...Enjoy the story! (This is my first story, so no flames, please!) **

It was a perfect night. The moon was full, the clouds hadn't dared touch the moon, and it was the only time of day where she could relax. Hinata had worn a beautiful kimono. The base color was a delicate purple, which brought out her skin tone. The white flowers amazingly trailed along the waist. The lace around the kimono was a stunning color of gold. Her hair was wrapped loosely in a bun. She looked delightful. Tonight was indeed a perfect night!

**Me: Is this a good start? Is it boring so far? Eh, just keep reading.**

"Hinata-sama, it is time for dinner," Hinata heard her beloved nii-san call to her.

"Thank you, nii-san, I will be there in a second," Hinata assured her cousin.

Her nii-san, Neji Hyuuga, was the kind that would worry if she was missing for five minutes. But she was grateful for a having such a protective sibling.

Hinata dusted herself off as she rose from the ever so smooth ground. She walked towards the door of her house, when all of a sudden, a shrieking "HELP!" came from out of no where. Hinata couldn't decide whether she should help, or obey her instructions. She couldn't risk someone dying over some order to eat.

Hinata dashed to the voice. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She picked up her pace through the trees towards the voice. She couldn't seem to find the shrieking voice, so she decided to ask. "Where are you?" The only reply she had was "DOWN HERE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

**Me: I bet you want to know where this is leading to, eh? Am I going too slow? It'll get good :D**

Hinata decided to activated her Kekkei Genkai, or byakugan. There, she found a woman's body bleeding from her stomach, up to her face. "Oh my goodness!"Hinata deactived her Kekkei Genkai, or byakugan. There,Hinata immediately started first-aid on the wound. "I'll take you to the hospital, I cannot completely heal you."

The women, through what Hinata could see, had long, straight black hair, which had a clip to put her hair to the side. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. She wore an undershirt which held the color of sky blue. She had a white jacket atop of it, which really brought out her skin tone. She had on white jean capris. It looked kind of hideous since she was mostly covered in blood. But Hinata imagined how she looked without the blood.

"Here..." Hinata put the wounded women, which was about Hinata's age, onto her back.

"You'll be alright, just don't talk until you are completely healed." Hinata dashed with full chakra towards the hospital. She had a couple miles left and hadn't stopped. Hinata realized the teenage girl's blood met with her kimono...Her favorite kimono. After about ten minutes, she reached the hospital. She immediately looked for any worker there. Then, after breathless searching, a slim brunette came with a bed towards Hinata's location. "Put her on the bed!" The nurse demanded. Hinata did as told. Multiple nurses and doctors gather around the girl which had been asleep the entire time.

"I believe she's lost too much blood to stay conscious!" Hinata heard one nurse say.

"It looks as if first-aid has already been done. We can start the surgery immediately!" A doctor stated.

Hinata followed the bed which led into a dark room, which was most likely where the surgery was to be held. But she knew her boundaries. She knew she was to stay out of that room and wait until the surgery was complete. But Hinata didn't feel as though she completed everything.

She found herself a seat, which was fortunate considering the place was packed. Hinata found herself being awakened by a nurse, the same brunette who had told Hinata to put the girl on the bed.

"You've done a phenomenon bringing that girl here. She could have been killed,"

"Will she be alright?" Hinata's voice asked.

"She should be. You can see her again in a half hour." The nurse informed.

"Thank you." Hinata dozed off again without trying.

A red headed nurse shook Hinata awake. "You can go and see your friend now. And, here."

The nurse had handed Hinata another kimono. It wasn't as beautiful as hers, which was alright. The kimono was just plain blue, which put a downer on things. But she was still grateful.

"Thank you." Hinata rose from seat. In a split second, two men had been fighting over the seat. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Hinata had changed her kimono. She walked in the room only to find the greeting of, "Hello? Who's there?" The girl called, worriedly. "I'm the girl who brought you here."

"Oh, thank you! I owe you my life!" The girl stated, a small smile on her face. Hinata could tell quickly she was shy, just not as shy as Hinata. She wondered if the two would become more than just some unknown strangers. Maybe even best friends. But they were stages from being that.

"What's your name?" The girl called, snapping Hinata from her trance. "Oh, I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh, nice to meet you!" The girl said, pleasurably.

**END! **

**How was it? Was it a good story? I'll update soon! Reviews will make time go by faster ;) AND I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, DON'T RUB IT IN!**

**Girl from story: Who am I? -Just woke up from her nap.**

**Me: You'll find out later, in the next chapter, I mean. **

**Girl from story: Oh, okay...*snores***


	2. A New Alias

**Me: Hello, again? Ready for round 2? **

**Naruto: I won again! Haha! Teme-chan, you stink at this!**

**Sasuke: Again, I wasn't trying, Dobe. **

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing but the plot! **

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Hinata asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hai. And, thank you, again." The girl replied, looking tired. Yet, she had a very pretty smile on her face.

_"She's not that different from me..."_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." Hinata slowly left the room.

_"Oh no!"_ Hinata thought to herself. _"I forgot to ask her what she wanted! It'd be rude to barge in there and ask her. I'll just have to guess what she wants."_

"Woah!" Hinata shrieked as she fell to the ground. "What the-?" She looked up to see a strange man. He wore a brown, white, and black tuxedo. His hair had been out of shape. _"Probably because I fell on him!"_ Hinata thought.

"A-Ano! Gomen! I w-wasn't watching where I was going." Hinata apologized.

"No problem, I planned to hit the floor the second I came here." The man sarcastically replied.

Hinata finally realized she was still atop of the man. She rushed to her feet only to find that the man looked angry. In an instant the man was off of the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

When he stood, he looked about six feet tall. Much taller than Hinata. She let out a small "Meep" as he stood.

"Hmm...I accept your apology. And I apologize for the glare, I tend to do that when I meet new people. I hope I didn't scare you."

All Hinata could do was slowly shake her head. Hinata, being the first one to make a move, took a step toward the right to find a nurse to ask for food.

"Excuse me." Hinata pleaded. The man stepped to his left, giving an opening for Hinata. Hinata walked towards her goal, there, she saw the two men that had been fighting over her seat, asleep in the chair. Hinata let another laugh slip out.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked toward the front desk. "A friend of mine is here and would like to have something to eat." Again, another thing ticked in her brain. She had been forgetting something, she just couldn't get it. "Huh?"

The familiar brunette came to Hinata's aid. "Oh! Hello, again."

Hinata just gave a polite nod. "Here's your friend's tray of food. Could you please have this delivered to her?" The brunette asked, quickly returning to her work.

Hinata decided to grab the tray and have it delivered without another word. She could tell the last part of the women's reply had been rhetorical.

...

After waiting long enough, the girl began to play with her hair. She had a habit of doing that when she was bored. To her relief, Hinata came through the door.

"Oh, you've returned!" The girl's face brightened. "And you have delicious food in front of you!" Hinata could tell the pause on the word "delicious" the girl said.

"I hope you enjoy! It's the nurse's recipe." Hinata beamed, trying to lighten the mood.

The girl just giggled. She picked up her chopsticks and began to observe the food in front of her. There, lay a sunny-side up egg, placed in the middle of ramen noodles. Boy, did she despise eggs! So she decided to eat around it.

There had been a dreadful silence between the two. Until the girl broke the silence with the question of "Why did you help me? You could have let me die, you know?"

"I'm not that type of person," Hinata answered, "If I were to let you die, right then and there, I wouldn't be able to bare it. I will never let someone die if I know I can help them. That is my ninja way."

Again, another dreadful silence filled the room. Hinata decided to ask the question. "What is your name?" Hinata mentally smacked her head for asking such a...stupid question. Couldn't she have asked that another time?

"M-my name? Ano...I..." The girl began to twist her hair on her finger. She also messed with her hair when she was nervous. "Yes, your name. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, the last time I told my name to someone, I ended up like this." The girl buried her head in her hands. "I don't know if I can trust anyone now."

"Well...How about you go by an alias?" Hinata suggested.

"A-an alias? But wouldn't that be lying?"

"Not really, people call me...Umm..." Hinata had been playing with her fingers thinking of another name.

"Haha" Hinata had been glad the girl took her head out of her hands with a smile. "Ok, how about the name Sakura? I like that!"

"Ano, Sakura is already taken by one of my friends, sorry."

"No problem. What about Yukiko? I like this name, also."

"Yukiko...It has a ring to it. And I like the meaning of it! 'Snow child'.

"Yeah, it does have a ring to it." Yukiko lay back in her bed, moving her incomplete meal to the table on the opposite side of her.

"Well, 'Yukiko', I'm going to go ask the nurse when you can leave. I'll be right back."

"Ok, see you soon, Hinata."

...

Hinata hadn't been back yet. She'd taken three minutes. Again, Yukiko played with her hair. All of a sudden, a too excited Hinata bursted through the door.

"Yukiko! You can leave now!"

**END **

**Me: I know, bad ending, I know **

**Yukiko: My alias, or fake name, was about to be Misuki, but it doesn't have a meaning to it. :( **

**Me: Suck it up, you don't know your real name yet! **

**Yukiko: Is it Misuki? **

**Me: No...I wouldn't make it that obvious. Anywho, I'll be updating soon! Bye for now! (REVIEWS MAKE TIME GO BY FASTER ;)...)**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Me: So, um, not much to say except enjoy the stor-! **

**Naruto: I won, Teme, and you're out of chakra! So you have to treat me to ramen tonight! **

**Sasuke: Your apartment is full of it, but whatever. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. Oh, and Yukiko!**

"Why is that such good news?" Yukiko asked, unsure of the excited expression on Hinata's face.

"I get to show you around, a-and you get to meet my friends! We'd have a great time!" Hinata beamed.

"Alright, let me pack up my things." Yukiko said, knowing she didn't bring anything to take. All she had to do was change out of was her hospital dress.

"Ok, I'll leave you be for now." Hinata, not realizing the girl came without anything, left the room through the door.

...

Twelve minutes later, Hinata decided to check on Yukiko. "Yukiko?"-She knocked on the door- "Are you ready?"

"W-well...I forgot I don't have any clean clothes. Do you think you can ask the nurse for some?" Yukiko replied on the other side of the door.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Hinata left the door.

...

"Where is she?" Yukiko thought. She began to play with her hair again.

"Yukiko, am I allowed to come in?" She heard Hinata ask on the other side of the door.

"Sure." Yukiko looked at the clock _1:18 A.M._.

"Here." Hinata passed her a white and green kimono. "It was the best she could find."

...

After she was changed, the two girls decided to leave. When Yukiko stood next to her, they were the same height. But, laying down, she seemed much shorter. But that was unimportant. Hinata was happy at the fact she could show Yukiko around a bit. Maybe they could go sparring. "No." Hinata thought. "I don't want to hurt her if she just came out of the hospital."

"Hinata, aren't you tired?" Yukiko could tell by the bags under Hinata's eyes, she wasn't doing so well.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Yukiko. Are you tired?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I had much time to sleep. The bed wasn't that comfortable though." -She giggled at the thought- "But are you sure you can still go if you're this tired?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to hop on my back? It'd be faster traveling through the trees. I also don't want you to get hurt." Hinata suggested.

"I can go. I'm healed and ready to go!" Yukiko beamed, trying to wipe the serious expression off of Hinata's face. Which she did a poor job at.

"I once was in the Chuunin exams. I thought I was healed up. But I wasn't. My heart was still affected by the pain that had been brought on to me. And if the same happens to you, I'd be responsible. So please,"-Hinata kneeled down-"Hop on my back."

Yukiko did as told. She hadn't argued any further after that shocking story.

...

In an hour, they made it to the Leaf gates. Yukiko wasn't so sure of the idea. But Hinata kept saying that it'll be alright. She tried to believe those words...But just couldn't.

"Here's a place where you can rest." Hinata had brought Yukiko towards a 3-star hotel.

"I'll come by later today to check on you. But please. Do not attract any attention to yourself. The last guy that did that is still a genin today. Yet, he is the hero of this village. So yeah, behave yourself."

..:Yukiko's POV:..

Behave myself? She's starting to act like a mom. No one knows me, so how could I attract any attention towards myself? It's 2:37...I need to rest. But I'm so hungry...I'll eat later on. But I have enough energy. No, I'll just eat with Hinata later on.

..:Author's POV:..

Hinata had been returning to her room in the Hidden Leaf. "I'll return and tell my father where I am later..." Hinata thought. Her head then shot up like a pet with a treat over its head. "Nii-san told me to report to dinner! That was hours ago!" Hinata thought. She dashed towards her compound, only to have saw Neji.

"Hinata-sama!" He called, looking for her. "Hinata-sama, are you out here?!"

_"Oh no! Nii-san has been looking for me! I'll have to show him I'm here!" _

Hinata ran in front of Neji. "Nii-san!" She wrapped him in a hug, even though she was gone for about five hours, it felt like five days.

"Hinata-sama, where did you go? The entire compound went searching for you."

"I'm sorry, nii-san, there was something I had to take care of."

"For five hours?" Neji couldn't believe her.

"Well, I'll explain later, but I should check on her to make sure she's OK."

"W-wait, Hinata-sama!" Neji called, but Hinata had already been running towards her location.

...

When she arrived, she noticed no one was in Yukiko's room. "She might just be in the bathroom!" Hinata tried to convince herself. Hinata took it upon herself to go inside of her friend's room. Only to have been surprised with a whack in the head by a baseball bat.

"You shouldn't trespass onto other people's property, Baka." The unknown figure said.

"B-baka?" Hinata repeated, until she finally blacked out.

**END **

**Me: Be honest now, was it pretty good? I agree it was boring, until the end :P**

**Yukiko: Who hit Hinata in the head? Me sad now :( **

**Me: You'll find out later. By later, I mean the next chapter. (Reviews make time go by faster ;)...)**


End file.
